Tides and Sunshine
by hyacinthian
Summary: She didn’t know how much of her heart he had, or how much she had claimed of his, but she hoped that they had a future together. [Yo!Bling]


Title: Tides and Sunshine

Author: ScarlettMithruiel

Classification: R (CWR)

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

Summary: She didn't know how much of her heart he had, or how much she had claimed of his, but she hoped that they had a future together. Yo!Bling

Author's Note: Challenge from Leslie. And first WC fic. And blah, characterization issues? Sorry.

BNLXPhile12 (20:07:52): Guinness, a chunky green bracelet, tickets to a concert (and NO it doesn't HAVE to be BNL)... a hatchet... somebody saying "And if you gave a hundred chimps typewriters, one of them would eventually write... GREG YOU'RE AN IDIOT"

Rogue Lee Ishii (20:08:31): ...a hatchet!

BNLXPhile12 (20:09:16): Yep

BNLXPhile12 (20:09:23): Brb must attempt to cut a pineapple

BNLXPhile12 (20:09:33): Oh, you can use a pineapple instead of the hatchet

And…ha! Take that Morgan! I used your freakin' sentence! BOO-YA!

In the end, it was decided they would eat waffles. It wasn't like they had been arguing for an insurmountable amount of time. She wanted pancakes, but he was a waffles man. She eventually acquiesed. He had taken her to a waffle place he had always gone to. It was away from the Strip, the restaurant's large windows allowing brilliant Vegas sun to shine through. It was quiet, and peaceful, and they had the best waffles in the state. He had ordered knowingly, and she caught the crestfallen look of the waitress when she saw that he wasn't alone. She leaned forward, her head resting on her hands. She batted her eyelashes obviously and he laughed. "You come here often?"

"Yeah. I come here alone a lot. Sometimes, I bring Nick." His hand reached out to take hers, gently. His face contorted into an expression of surprise a second. And she wondered. "What?"

"Your bracelet," he said, gesturing to the large green mass covering her right wrist. "It's cool." He then smiled at the sight of his mellanin-rich skin next to hers. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his quickly, and she, surprised, countered in earnest. She smiled and basked in the gleaming sun shining behind her.

"What was that for?"

"I have to have a reason?" His voice was joking, even in the early hours of the day. She smiled. _I don't want to go to work today. I'll pretend I'm sick. _She almost laughed at her aversion to work. She was reminded of her daughter's aversion to school and the way she practically had to drag her daughter out of bed with recounted tales of last night's cases. Lately, Lindsey had been replying to her tales of cases with surveys of chimpanzees. She guessed either her new teacher used to be a biologist or she was talking to Greg again.

She stared into his eyes, seeing the same subdued passion as she had on their date last night. After shift, he had walked to her locker, and suavely displayed two tickets to a jazz concert and invited her. She accepted and they went. She ran home and saw Lindsey off to school, before getting dressed. It wasn't formal, so she had dressed semi-formal. When he arrived, she was just touching up her makeup. When she opened the door, she remembered his eyes, washing over her, like a cleansing tide. But they were dark and raw, and she wondered if it was unfathomable for him to desire her.

The jazz club was small, but packed. _Thus the need for the tickets_. She could never get her mind to shut off. She was always questioning, wondering, and thinking. Her profession required it and her life needed it at points too. She sighed and he gripped her hand, hearing her. Her eyes darted to their conjoined hands. She hadn't noticed. Had it felt so right that she had overlooked him holding her hand? He ordered them both Guiness beer, and they sat, listening, and watching the couples on the dance floor, talking quietly.

And, with a smile, he stood up and offered his hand. She blushed, slightly embarrassed, but he led her out onto the dance floor. She felt her dancing ability was inadequate. _Well, in this form of dance anyway._ He led her and he kept the steps simple. She smiled, grateful.

After their wondrous night, he had driven her home, and walked her to her door. She was slightly buzzing with alcohol. _Slightly? _She smiled and unlocked her front door. She turned to face him. "Good night." He reciprocated the greeting and she began to head in. He grasped her wrist gently and tugged her back to him, his lips landing soundly on hers. She was surprised, but generally overtaken by the kiss. He pulled away.

"I couldn't leave without doing that." He grinned and headed back to the car. She smiled again and headed inside. "Hey, babe?" She was pulled back to reality. She blushed at the term of endearment. He smiled. "Try this." He cut a piece of his Belgian Waffles and stabbed a piece of pineapple, before dipping it in maple syrup and allowing her to try some. She grimaced at the sight of the pineapple and maple syrup, but found it wasn't too bad. She could hear her daughter's voice in her head. _If you surveyed a hundred chimps, they'd tell you that pineapple in maple syrup is actually appetizing. _Secretly, she wanted to tape a note to Greg's locker that read, "If you gave a hundred chimps typewriters, eventually, one of them would type: Greg, you're an idiot. Stop talking to my daughter about chimps!"

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." She gazed into his eyes, as if they could provide some insight into their future. She didn't know how much of her heart he had, or how much she had claimed of his, but she hoped that they had a future together. She leaned in and kissed him, slowly and thoroughly. She pulled away to find his eyes still closed, dark eyelashes splayed out. They opened and her breath hitched at the emotion she saw. She brought her hand up to brush his cheek. He kissed her hand. _Hope for the future indeed. _


End file.
